Yuuma nanny
by Narin Rin-chan
Summary: Summary: Menjadi babysitter itu berat. Apalagi jika anak asuhmu Asano bersaudara. Oh jangan lupa, majikan yang pedo sekali. Yuuma hanya bisa megelus dada. Bad Summary. Newbie here, hallo! Enjoy reading. Sibling!GakushuuKarma. NB: Gakushuu sma Karma bukan anak kembar ya, Gakushuu umur 7 tahun, Karma baru 5 tahun xD. CHAPTER 4 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Yuuma-nanny**

 **Disclamer: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Yuusei Matsui, dan cerita absurd ini milik saya~**

 **Cast:** **Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakuhou, Akabane Karma, Isogai Yuuma.**

 **Sibling!Gakushuu & Karma.**

 **Warning: aneh, ooc, ooc, ooc, ooc, bahasa non baku, tidak sesuai EYD, lebay, miss typo, dll.**

 **Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

 **Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

 **Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

 **Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

 **Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

 **Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bagi Yuuma banting tulang di usia dini sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Tak perlu pendidikannya tinggi jika hanya membuat susah keluarganya. Dia tak apa hanya lulusan sekolah atas, yang penting kedua adiknya bisa jadi sarjana. Dia sudah berlapang dada untuk urusan itu. Menabung uang dan membuka usaha kecil adalah harapannya.

Pengalamannya bekerja sudah tak bisa diremehkan lagi, mulai dari pelayan kafe, _office boy_ , loper koran, semua sudah ia jabani. Tapi yah begitulah, dengan hanya bermodal ijazah SMA tak membuatnya berlimpah gaji. Maka dari itu, dia sedang mencoba peruntungan lewat lowongan di iklan baris di koran.

Ada iklan lowongan yang terpampang besar.

' **DIBUTUHKAN BABYSITTER'**

 **Ijazah terakhir SMA.**

Oke dia sangat percaya diri dapat lolos ditahap ini. Mata coklat madunya bergulir ke baris selanjutnya.

' **Mampu memasak, membersihkan rumah, mengurus anak dan coret mengurus duda coret'**

Kedip-kedip. Apa maksudnya itu? Ah mungkin salah pihak percetakan. Mengabaikan dua kata terakhir. Yuuma kembali membaca.

' **Fasilitas lengkap. Makan 3 kali sehari. Tempat tidur nyaman. Gaji boleh minta berapapun'**

Ini tambang emas. Benar-benar tambang emas.

' **Tes Psikologi, Tes** _ **Interview**_ **, Tes memasak, Tes mengurus rumah,**

 **Tes Mengurus anak'**

 _Glup_

Kenapa ada tes segala. Tak apa ini semua sepadan.

' **contact person: 0123-456-789 (Gakuhou-sama)'**

.

.

.

" _Kaa-san_ , Yuuma mau melamar jadi babysitter, mohon doa restunya." Sebagai anak yang berbakti pada orang tua sebelum berangkat Yuuma menyempatkan mencium ibu tersayangnya. Tak lupa meminta doa restu untuk segala kelancaran untuk hari ini.

Sang ibu tersenyum terharu. Yuuma memang putra yang sangat membanggakan." _Kaa-san_ selalu restuimu, Yuuma."

" _Arigatou, kaa-san. Itekimasu_."

" _Itterashai_."

Dengan berbekal map biru, dengan dokumen lengkap. Ijazah SMA, sertifikat toefl, piagam pelayan terbaik, piagam OB terfavorit, dan piagam membanggakan lainnya. Yuuma siap melamar pekerjaan ini.

Niatnya baik, untuk membahagiakan keluarganya. Semoga _Kami-sama_ memberkahinya.

.

.

.

 **PRANK**

"Ahahahaha!"

"Gakushuu."

 **KRAAK**

"Yah patah."

"Karma."

"Ada apa papa?" tanya si mungil polos.

Menarik nafas panjang."Papa mau bekerja, jangan buat ulah mengerti?" sang ayah tersenyum mengintimidasi.

"Tidak ahaha!" sahut si oren, diikuti anggukan si merah lalu gelengan.

.

"Pe-permisi."

Tiga kepala itu menoleh serempak. Drama sabun yang berlangsung di depan rumah terhenti. Saat menyadari kedatangan mahkluk raven berpucuk yang berpakaian rapi.

Yuuma menggaruk tengkuknya canggung mendapat tatapan dari tiga mahkluk uhuk ganteng.

"Siapa?" tanya si pria dewasa.

"Sa-saya mau melamar pekerjaan, tuan." Sahutnya dengan suara kecil."Berkas yang diperlukan sudah saya persiapkan."

Sang tuan rumah melirik galau antara si raven manis dengan guci kesayangannya yang sedang dibuat mainan kedua setan penghuni rumah agungnya. Si pria dewasa membalikkan badannya, mengabaikan sodoran map yang ditujukan padanya.

"Oi! Gakushuu, keluarkan adikmu dari dalam guci!" si ayah dengan sigap menarik anak bungsunya dari dalam guci.

"Yah, papa nggak asik, kan bagus lihat dedek Karma megap-megap." Jawab si kakak yang sudah berumur tujuh tahun itu dengan enteng.

Kalau si oren bukan anaknya sudah ia timbun di pekaragan.

"Shuu, sini gantian masuk gucinya." Si adik sudah sadar dari megap-megapnya.

"Kau!" tunjuknya pada si raven."Cepat urus mereka berdua. Hari ini mereka meliburkan diri. Soal pekerjaanmu kita bicarakan nanti."

"T-tapi tu_"

Si tuan sudah menghambur ke dalam mobil sport violet metalic yang terpakir cantik di depan rumah.

 **Brruuum**

Mobil itu akhirnya pergi.

"Dedek Karma, renang yuk!"

Yuuma tersadar akan satu hal. Mengurus anak.

"H-hei, kalian mau kemana?"

"Mau nyemplungin dedek Karma ahahaha!" bocah merah yang ditarik si kakak hanya tertawa mengikuti si sulung.

"Shuu ntar Karma cemplungin juga~"

"H-heei!" si babysitter Yuuma mengikuti kedua bocah itu ke pekarangan belakang.

.

Yuuma basah kuyup di hari pertama ia bekerja. Sepertinya dewi keberuntungan tidak mengikutinya kali ini.

Kejadian yang cukup dramatis sebelum berakhir basah kuyup. Intinya dia berusaha mati-matian mencegah aksi dorong-dorongan kedua bocah itu dipinggir kolam renang. Namun sayang beribu sayang, dia malah yang terpleset dan... _byuur_

Dia mandi dua kali. Hebat sekali.

Setelah kembali dari kamar mandi Yuuma pergi mencari dua setan itu. Dia sedikit heran kenapa rumah sebesar ini hanya ada mereka bertiga?

.

"Ahahaha!"

 **Plung**

"Shuu, kenapa celana dalamnya papa masuk ke akuarium?"

"Buat selimut ubur-uburnya dedek Karma. Dedek mau di cemplungin juga?" sang kakak sudah menarik baju sang adik.

.

Ya Tuhan!

Yuuma hanya bisa mengelus dada ratanaya. Apa pula ini!

"Gakushuu, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanyanya pelan, ikut menarik Karma dari tarikan sang kakak beda dua tahunnya.

"Dedek Karma mau mandi di akuarium." Jawab Gakushuu dengan senyum khasnya.

Yuuma melirik si bungsu yang sudah berada digendongannya. Mata si bungsu tertuju pada akuarium."Ada apa Karma?"

"Lipannya Papa renang sama ubur-ubur." Tunjuknya pada binatang berkaki banyak itu.

"Heee, kok bisa ada disana? Yuuma itu lipan kesayangan Papa loh, Papa bisa marah ntar." Si sulung berkata enteng. Yuuma yakin siapa yang usil disini.

Tuhan jangan bilang kalau dia harus menggambil mahkluk-mahkluk itu dari akuarium penuh ubur-ubur itu. Yuuma mematung ditempat.

 **Plung**

"Guritanya Karma, ikut renang juga ya!" dua ekor gurita kecil ikut bergabung.

"Gakushuu!" Yuuma tak bisa menahan teriakannya.

.

.

.

Mandi tiga kali dalam kurun waktu setengah hari, ini tidak wajar. Yuuma lelah _Kaa-san_ , tapi ini baru satu hari. Tidak lucu jika dia mengundurkan diri dihari pertama. Yuuma tak akan pernah melupakan sensasinya memegang para lipan dan gurita itu.

Ada apa dengan peliharaan keluarga ini!

Menarik nafas panjang, dia harus profesional.

"Apa kalian tidak lapar?" tanyanya pada kedua bocah yang syukurnya sudah tenang menonton tv di ruang keluarga.

"Karma mau es krim!"

"Pizza!" sahut si sulung.

Yuuma menarik nafas panjang lagi. Dia akan memasak untuk makan siang kedua anak ini. Segera menuju dapur dan memeriksa lemari es.

"Makanan kaleng? Apa mereka hanya makan ini? Apa ayah mereka tidak peduli kesehatan?" gerutunya.

"Ada yang salah?" suara berat khas laki-laki dewasa membuat Yuuma begidik.

"T-tuan!" sapanya gugup. Kenapa bisa majikannya sudah berdiri diambang pintu dapur!

"Aku pulang cepat karena aku baru ingat, telah meninggalkan anak-anakku pada orang asing."

 _ **Glup**_

Salivanya tertelan dengan susah payah. Yuuma takut bukan main. Padahal pria didepannya tersenyum lebar, tapi kesannya malah menakutkan. Atmosfernya begitu berat.

"Tapi kulihat mereka baik-baik saja. Dan rumahku nampak tak berantakan." Biner violet itu bergulir kesana kemarin."Dan..."

Jantung yuuma berdetak kencang.

Apa!

Apa!

Apa dia akan dipecat karena mengomentari kulkasnya?

"...dan...kau manis juga."

 **Jedeerrr**

"..."

Ya Tuhan majikannya pedo sekali.

 **The End**

Ahahaha maaf saya nubi malah bikin ff sampah kyk gni X"D

Sebelum itu, halo salam kenal panggil aja Rin :D

Saya pengelana, suka ngrandom di fandom yang disinggahi. Dan saya mohon maaf karena merecoki ketenangan di FAKI :"

Sebelumnya saya juga sudah memulai debut dengan FAKI tapi saya xover dgn KnB :D

Mungkin ada yang sudah singgah xD

Salam kenal :D

Sekian

 **With love,**

 **Narin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuuma-nanny**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Disclamer: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Yuusei Matsui, dan cerita absurd ini milik saya~**

 **Cast:** **Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakuhou, Akabane Karma, Isogai Yuuma.**

 **Sibling!Gakushuu & Karma.**

 **Warning: aneh, ooc, ooc, ooc, ooc, bahasa non baku, tidak sesuai EYD, lebay, miss typo, dll.**

 **A/N: Etto sepertinya kepribadian Gakushuu sma Karma ketuker X"D**

 **Tapi dalam benak saya gini, Shuu itu kayak anak kecil yg membangkang ke ayahnya jdi sifatny kyk gtu XD**

 **Trus si Karma kan dicerita ini masih kecil jdi yang semi inosen gtu blm terlalu provokatif X"D**

 **Jika karakter mereka terlalu melenceng atau kurang gimana gtu, boleh kok bilang langsung di kotak review :D**

 **Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

 **Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

 **Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

 **Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

 **Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

 **Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari keempat Yuuma bekerja menjadi babysitter duo Asano junior. Sedikit banyak dia telah mengetahui sifat dan sikap para penghuni rumah. Yuuma tak habis pikir, sewaktu mengandung Nyonya Asano ngidam apa coba. Tak hanya si kakak beradik Asano, tapi pada Ayah mereka juga. Sang kepala keluarga entah kenapa Yuuma rasa seperti memberi sinyal aneh, Yuuma tak mau ambil pusing.

Yuuma memulai aktivitas paginya seperti biasa. Bangun pagi, membersihkan diri, membersihkan rumah lalu memasak. Untung ini adalah hari sabtu jadi dia tak perlu sibuk membangunkan semua penghuni atau panik-panikan karena sarapan belum matang. Sebenarnya suasana cukup hening karena ketiga Asano mungkin masih tidur. Yah setidaknya Yuuma bisa sedikit rileks selama beberapa saat...

"Yuuma!" bocah berambut merah terang berlari kearahnya.

...yaah waktu rileksnya musnah.

"Astaga Karma! Mau dibawa kemana guritanya!" mata madu Yuuma melotot, bocah merah berpiyama merah bermotif stroberi menghampirinya.

Karma tersenyum inosen."Mau dimandiin, tapi Yuuma yang mandiin ya~" binatang berkaki delapan itu menggeliatkan tentakelnya pasrah, remasan kedua tangan mungil Karma cukup membuatnya merenggang nyawa.

"Guritanya kan tiap hari udah mandi Karma."

Karma menelengkan kepalanya, menggemaskan."Tapi kan dia belum pakai sabun Yuuma, nanti nggak bersih."

Anak ini kelewat jenius atau apa sih.

"Ini Yuuma! Kata papa _Tako_ -nya nggak boleh lama-lama jauh dari akuarium nanti bisa mati."

Yuuma _facepalm_. Ya, Tuhan dia harus berurusan dengan binatang menggeliat ini lagi. Kalau dimasak jadi takoyaki sih enak...

"Yuuma..."

Masih tak kenal lelah Karma menyodorkan guritanya yang sudah mulai lemas. Mau tak mau Yuuma mengambil alih si gurita, daripada guritanya mati.

"Saatnya dimandiin!" tangan si pengasuh ditarik sekuat tenaga oleh si bungsu Asano. Namun Yuuma tak bergeser sedikitpun dari dapur.

"Karma, nanti guritanya bisa mati."

"Kenapa?" si merah mendongak.

"Guritanya nggak suka sabun." Karma menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalo gitu, dimandiin air hangat aja, akuariumnya dingin."

Karma, guritanya bisa mateng entar.

Menghela nafas lelah. Yuuma harus kuat.

.

.

.

Setelah urusan dengan gurita Karma yang untungnya masih dapat Yuuma selamatkan. Sekarang dia dihadapkan dengan si sulung yang sedang konflik dengan sang papa. Keduanya saling melempar _deathglare_ , tak ada yang berkedip. Seolah jika salah satu berkedip maka dia akan kalah.

 _ **Srup srup**_

Dan si bungsu dengan santainya menyeruput susu kotak rasa stroberinya, sepertinya ini tontonan wajar.

"Emm, ano Asano-sa_"

Kedua Asano yang tengah berselisih memberinya tatapan gratis berserta kerutan alis pada keduanya. Yuuma mundur satu langkah, mendadak takut.

"...tidak jadi." Lirihnya.

"Yuuma! Yuuma duduk sini aja deh, liat Shuu sama papa lomba menatap." Karma menyengir lebar sambil menepuk-nepuk sebelah meja disampingnya.

.

Sebenarnya hanya masalah yang terbilang sepele yang menjadi awal ajang melotot pelotot antar ayah anak itu. Masalah yang sebenarnya tak usah dipermasalahkan.

..yaitu

Siapa yang pertama yang akan dilayani Yuuma. Dalam konteks ini adalah siapa yang pertama menerima mangkuk nasi dari Yuuma.

Gakushuu berargumentasi bahwa dia layak menjadi yang pertama, karena dia yang duduk duluan.

Lalu sang ayah tak kalah kuat argumennya. Dia membawa statusnya di rumah ini, yaitu sebagai kepala keluarga. Dimana dia harus diprioritaskan ketika di meja makan.

Yuuma terjebak kegalauan, dia sih nurut saja siapa yang akan menerima mangkuk nasi pertama. Tapi ketika hendak memberikannya kepada Shuu, Gakuhou memberinya tatapan tajam. Begitupula sebaliknya.

Menarik nafas pelan, lalu menghembuskannya penuh kefrustasian."Kalau kalian masih berseteru, ambil sendiri saja nasinya!" entah keberanian yang datang darimana Yuuma berhasil menggertak. Dan berhasil.

"Jangan!" jawab kedua Asano memperhatikannya.

Yuuma merengut kesal. Dia dengan cekatan mengambil dua mangkuk, dan mengisinya dengan nasi secara bergantian. Lalu menyodorkannya secara bersamaan.

"..." aksinya itu membuat ayah dan anak itu saling berpandangan.

"Aku mau Yuuma memberikan nasinya dengan tangan kanan."

 **CTIK**

Yuuma memutuskan untuk hengkang dari dapur, diikuti Karma yang mengekor dibelakang.

.

.

.

Kini sudah genap sebulan Yuuma banting tulang menjadi _babysitter_ keluarga Asano. Gajinya sih memang tinggi, fasilitas hhmm tak diragukan lagi. Makannya tiga kali sehari, masak sendiri sesuai hati. Kurang apa coba, Yuuma sih sudah bersyukur, sangat-sangat bersyukur. Mengesampingkan tak ada penghuni yang waras di rumah Asano, Yuuma memiliki satu masalah.

Berawal ketika Yuuma ingin pulang, karena dia diberi jatah pulang dua minggu sekali. Dan yuuma tak menyia-nyiakan itu tapi...

"Yuuma nanti mau kemana?" tanya si bungsu yang kala itu sedang duduk dikursi tinggi menunggu sarapan buatan si pengasuh.

"Hn?" gumam si raven bingung.

"Kata Shuu, Yuuma mau pergi."

"Oh." Yuuma sudah mengerti arah pembicaraan bocah merah ini."Aku akan pulang nanti siang, menemui ibu dan adik-adikku."

Karma mengangguk sok paham."Boleh ikut?"

"Tentu, jika ayahmu mengijinkan." Si raven tersenyum manis pada bocah merah itu.

"Karma mau diajak kemana? Aku juga mau ikut." Si sulung mengusap matanya, masih mengantuk rupanya.

"Mau ke rumahnya Yuuma!"

"Hoo, mau ke rumahnya Yuuma, baiklah kita bertiga akan kesana."

Ok suara om sekali itu membuat Yuuma ternganga."Ta-tapi tuan."

"Protes, dipotong gaji." Perkataan mutlak itu membuat Yuuma bungkam seribu bahasa. Apa daya, kata gaji terlalu sensitif untuk telinga dan dompetnya.

.

.

.

Ibunya tersenyum lebar saat mendapati putra tersayangnya dalam keadaan sehat dan nampak sedikit gemuk. Hm, gimana tidak gemuk jika setiap pagi harus memakan sereal bintang milik Gakushuu dan sereal bulan milik Karma. Oh jangan lupakan oleh-oleh dari Tuan Besar Gakuhou-sama tiap pulang dari kantor. Katanya sih sisa nasi bungkus untuk pegawai di perusahaannya. Masak iya, tiap hari pegawainya mendapat nasi bungkus, makmur sekali.

"Yuuma, dan eem."

"Perkenalkan _Kaa-san_ , beliau adalah ma_

"Perkenalkan Isogai- _san_ , saya ehem calon ehem mantu-majikan putra anda."

Sang itu tertawa kecil merasa ragu dengan pendengarannya. Tapi Siapa sih yang menolak dapat mantu berpakaian rapi dan berambut klimis macam Gakuhou seperti ini.

"Mari silahkan masuk. Maaf hanya gubuk sederhana."

Suara tawa _manly_ terdengar."Jangan berendah diri Isogai- _san_ , dapat saya pastikan Anda akan segera mendapat rumah layak." Sang ibu ikut tertawa, sepertinya ini lampu hijau untuk mendapat menantu kaya hahaha oops.

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian itu setiap Yuuma pulang ke rumah tiga mahkluk Asano selalu mendaftarkan diri untuk ikut bertandang ke rumahnya. Bukan apa-apa sih tapi masalahnya si Asano senior kerap kali menyogok ibunya dengan membawa sembako dan kebutuhan pangan tersier. Dia sangat tak ingin tahu kenapa si Asano senior repot-repot melakukan itu. Dugaan pertamanya dulu adalah Asano senior menaksir ibunya tapi segera ia hapus pemikiran itu. Yang ada malah kepala keluarga Asano nampak seperti sedang menyicil mahar(?) ehem untuknya.

Bukannya terlalu percaya diri, hanya saja malam itu, malam yang entah ke berapa ia berada di kediaman Asano. Malam dimana hanya ada dirinya dan sang tuan majikan disebuah ruangan. Suasana malam yang remang menambah kesan intens.

 _ **Blup blup blup**_

"..." sumpah kaki Yuuma gatal ingin segera duduk atau setidaknya beristirahat. Dia sudah berdiri disini cukup lama, hanya untuk menunggu Gakuhou memberi makan ubur-uburnya.

"Yuuma." Suara berat menggetarkan sukma membuat Yuuma reflek menjawab.

"Y-ya tuan?"

"Menurutmu apa perlu aku mencari istri lagi?" pertanyaan yang terlalu cepat ditujukan pada pembantunya yang belum lama bekerja padanya.

"Eem anoo, itu terserah Anda."

Gakuhou membalik badannya berhadapan langsung dengan Yuuma."Hmm, jadi bisa ku artikan kau setuju." Senyum sang tuan besar mengembang.

"Menurutmu, pasangan seperti apa yang cocok denganku?"

Pertanyaan yang dirasa kurang pas, meminta pendapat pada pembantumu yang baru mengabdi selama tiga puluh hari lebih seminggu."Eem, sa-saya tidak yakin Tuan, mungkin tipe elegan yang cocok dengan Anda."

Dan kenapa Yuuma berani memberi saran?! Mungkin setiap pertanyaan Asano senior yang tidak dijawab akan berbuah potongan gaji, oh tidak-tidak.

"Elegan ya? Tapi aku ingin yang manis dan imut."

Pedo!

Yuuma jangan berburuk sangka, ingat kata _Kaa-san_. Jangan menilai duda dari tipenya. /bukan.

"...Seperti kamu."

"Ha-ah?! Ma-maksud tu-tuan?"

"Iya kamu."

"..."

Majikannya mendadak 4lay Ya Tuhan.

.

.

.

TeBeCe Maybe hahah

.

.

.

AAAAAAaaaa jangan bunuh sayaaaaa.../tengkurepdikolong

Tangan saya gateeeellll X"D

Yasud saya bales review yang sudah mampir dichat sebelumnya :3

 **Ratu Obeng** : Waaa sankyuu Ratu Obeng-san sudah berkunjung diff xover sya yg nistah sekali x"D. Maaf belum sya bales :'

Kabar baik :3 /loh

Gapapa kok, Saya suka capslock :" /maso /bukan. Gimana ngurus ketiga binatang yg saling tak sinkron itu ya? Hmm tanyakan pada om ganteng :3

Yuuma itu multitalented, ngurus anak bisa, ngurus peliharaan bisa, ngurus DUDA apalagi, udah mahir dia /plak

Saya kan spesialis gantung ending X"D

Tapi selamat, anda beruntung, ada ide cantik melintas manis dibenak saya yang sedang diprovokasi WB, jadi terbitlah ini /apaan. Om kalo nggk modus bukan om namanya, untung yuuma udah cukup umur :" /plak

Yosh terima kasih reviewny, maaf balesnya gaje XD

Salam kenal. Panggil saja Rin :3

 **Kazu-san:** capslock lagi, indahnya~~ /lol XD

Saya nggak mau lanjutin aja, kan cma dicium doank jdi gapapa XD /plakplakplak

Tapi karena saya lagi males dicium jadi inih saya lanjutin, doa Kazu-san terkabul lamatse X"D

Ahaha terima kasih sambutannya Kazu-san :*

Entah knpa saya pengen ngerusuh difandom ini XD /digampar

OTP namba wan Om gantengxDedek ikemen(?) XD

Gimana dgn chap ini puaskah? :3

 **Re-Yuu** : hahaha sama2 XD /plak

Sekali lagi terima kasih Recchi-san, hmmm ini ada lanjutannya semoga suka yah XD

Semoga saya nggk nyampah di FAKI X"D

Terima kasih sudah mampir :3

 **Karuna Chan:** sayaijinkan untuk berteriak XD /plak

Iyaaaa, unyu2 masih gembul pipiny kyaaaa /uhm maaf kelepasan haha

Karena hanya dengan kedua binatang itu hidup si om nggk sepi lagi :'3

Hahaha saya senang ff gaje ini bisa menghibur haha... ini saya tambah chapternya semoga suka :3

 **Fnnsyw** : nggak ada sih niatny hahah tapi itu tergantung ide, klo ada ide ya saya bikingtu haha /plak

Peliharaan keluarga Asano semuanya strong :"

 **Wako:** ini lanjutanny :3

 **Seiyura Uchiha** : hahaha maafkan saya membuat asakaru OOC abis :"

Kalo ditanya dilanjutin apa nggk, itu tergantung ada ide apa nggak sih haha XD

.

.

.

Yosh itu tadi balasan reviewnya, terima kasih sudah mampir, saya nggak nyangka ff gaje ini ada yg minat haha /plak

Terima kasih bagi yg sudah fav, follow, review, view, visit :3

Semoga chap ini berkenan :D

Sekian,

 **With love**

 **Narin**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yuuma-nanny**

 **Chapter** **3**

 **Disclamer: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Yuusei Matsui, dan cerita absurd ini milik saya~**

 **Cast:** **Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakuhou, Akabane Karma, Isogai Yuuma.**

 **Sibling!Gakushuu & Karma.**

 **Warning: aneh, ooc, ooc, ooc, ooc, bahasa non baku, tidak sesuai EYD, lebay, miss typo, dll.**

 **Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

 **Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

 **Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

 **Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

 **Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

 **Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga bulan Yuuma mengabdi pada keluarga Asano. Tidak semuanya berjalan mulus, tidak semua pula yang berjalan tidak mulus. Yuuma menghadapinya dengan dada lapang. Pikirannya diusahakan dan diwajibkan untuk tetap berpikir dan bersikap positif pada dewa. Bagaimanapun _absurd_ nya kumpulan Asano yang dia asuh. Yuuma selalu berpikir bahwa semua ini akan ada hikmahnya.

"Yuuma pekan depan Karma ada Tamasya di Tknya, kau jaga dia ya."

Si raven mengangguk, Karma sudah berulangkali memberitahunya. Bocah merah itu sangat berisik dengan meminta Yuuma untuk menyediakan satu lusin susu srawberry. Yuuma rasa ini bukan ide buruk, mengingat di Tknya dulu tamasya hanya ke kebun binatang. Siapa tahu tamasya Tknya Karma ke Taman bermain yang mahal gitu.

"Baik, Asa_"

Perkataannya dipotong seenaknya."Bukan Asano, Yuuma. Kau tidak ingat disini ada tiga Asano? Kau bisa memanggilku Gakuhou saja, bukankah kita sudah saling kenal."

 **Uhuk**

"Ba-baik."

.

.

.

Kehendak Tuhan adalah mutlak, Yuuma percaya akan hal itu. Hari tamasya yang Karma -dirinya nanti ternyata harus kandas karena Karma jatuh sakit. Padahal bocah itu sudah sangat menantikannya dengan penuh minat.

"Yuuma, panas."

Yap bocah merah itu terkena demam, kalian ingin tahu kenapa?

Jadi ceritanya Karma sedang sibuk menyiapkan guritanya untuk diajak tamasya di Tknya. Si kecil memutar otak tentang bagaimana cara membawa si tako tanpa ember dan akuarium. Dan Yuuma sudah memberinya saran untuk menggunakan plastik. Saran diterima namun itu membawa masalah lain. Karma sibuk mengisi banyak kantung plastik dengan dalih dia tak mau guritanya kehabisan air. Bermain air sampai malam dan paginya demam, sudah Yuuma duga.

"Iya, iya." Si pengasuh dengan telaten mengganti kompres Karma."Sekarang tidurlah." Diusapnya kepala Karma sampai si bungsu tertidur.

Yuuma menoleh ke samping, Gakushuu berdiri didekatnya. Mata violet si sulung tak lepas dari sang adik. Apa ini pertama kalinya Karma sakit?

"Shuu."

Si sulung menoleh.

"Tidak sekolah?"

"Mau nungguin Karma." Dilemparnya tas sekolahnya dan si kakak merangkak ke ranjang.

"Hei, jangan terlalu dekat dengan Karma nanti kau demam juga." Gakushuu tidak jadi membaringkan badannya. Kasihan sekali adiknya, padahal biasanya mereka betah berendam di kolam renang.

"Nanti siang Karma pasti sudah sembuh. Mending Gakushuu pergi ke sekolah, ne?"

Menarik nafas kecil.

"Baiklah."

Yuuma tersenyum kecil. Bangkit dari duduknya dan mengikuti Gakushuu keluar kamar. Dia sampai lupa menyiapkan sarapan.

Ah ngomong-ngomong dia ini pengasuh anak atau ibu rumah tangga ya? Kok tugasnya rangkap?

Ah biarlah. Yuuma tak tega jika Asano bersaudara harus makan makanan kaleng. Karena dia sangat yakin sang kepala keluarga tidak bisa mema_

" _Ohayou_ Yuuma."

_sak...

"Aku pikir kau akan sibuk mengurus Karma jadi biarkan aku yang menyiapkan sarapannya."

K-kok...

Yuuma mematung ditempat saat mendapati sang pemilik rumah sibuk dengan teflon dan panci.

"Ah, jadi seperti ini rasanya memasak dikala istriehem sedang merawat anak yang sakit?"

 **Uhuk!**

"Gakuhou- _san_ , bi-biar aku yang lanjutkan."

Gakuhou memberi tanda agar Yuuma tetap diam ditempat.

"Nanti anda bisa terlambat. Silahkan anda sarapan bersama Gakushuu biar saya yang menyiapkan bekal untuk makan siang."

"Bagaimana kalau kita memasak bersama. Aku ke kantor masih nanti siang."

Yuuma tak kehabisan akal."Bagaimana jika anda mengantar Gakushuu ke sekolah?" si raven melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan.

"Kau memerintahku?"

 **Glup**

Yuuma baru sadar posisi.

"Ma-ma_

"Jangan meminta maaf, aku akan mengantar Gakushuu ke sekolah setelah kita sarapan bersama."

.

.

.

Yuuma menghela nafas. Pekerjaan rumah sudah selesai, Karma sudah agak mendingan, tinggal membuat makan malam. Kenapa dia benar-benar seperti ibu rumah tangga ya?

"Haah, mau bagaimana lagi." Si raven menghela nafas berat.

 **Ting tong**

 **Ting tong**

Ah tamu, tumben?

"Aku datang." Teriak Yuuma, sembari berjalan cepat menuju pintu depan.

Saat membuka pintu, sosok wanita cantik dengan surai merah bergelombang diatas bahu menyambut penglihatannya.

"Selamat siang." Ujar wanita cantik itu sembari tersenyum. Sekilas Yuuma melihat senyum Karma pada wanita ini, jangan-jangan...

"Se-selamat siang, ada yang dapat saya bantu?"

"Aku ingin bertemu Karma" jawab wanita itu cepat."Kudengar dari Gakuhou dia sedang demam."

"Emm, Anda...siapa?" Yuuma agak ragu saat ingin menanyakan hal itu. Tapi dia harus bertanya, agar tak terjadi hal-hal yang tak diinginkan, penculikan mungkin.

"Kenalkan, aku ibu dari Gakushuu dan Karma. Apa Gakuhou belum menceritakannya padamu? Ah kau pasti istri muda Gakuhou ya? Seleranya tak pernah buruk."

Tunggu dulu! Apa maksud dari Istri-muda-Gakuhou!

"A-anda salahpaham nyonya, sa-saya bukan emm saya hanya pengasuh disini." Jawab Yuuma penuh kegugupan. Oh bayangkan jika wanita didepanmu ini tengah tersenyum ramah namun auranya mengintimidasi. Yuuma tidak ingin dijadikan kambing hitam sebagai pihak ketiga, jika kesalahpahaman ini tidak diluruskan.

"Oooh, lantas kenapa Gakuhou bilang Karma sedang dirawat istri mudanya?" wanita awal kepala 3 itu menelengkan kepalanya."Aku pikir Gakuhou sudah menikah lagi."

Ja-jadi majikannya yang mengaku-ngaku, oh Tuhan.

"Boleh aku masuk dan melihat putraku?"

"A-ah tentu."

.

.

.

"Apa Gakushuu dan Karma makan dengan teratur?" Yuuma mengangguk pelan. Matanya terlalu fokus pada pemandangan yang didepannya. Dua rupa nyaris identik, berbeda umur dan gender, yang lebih muda tengah tertidur pulas, yang sudah berumur tengah mengusap sayang surai merah bocah itu.

"Tak kusangka, kau betah juga bekerja disini, Isogai- _kun_." Wanita itu tersenyum kearahnya, Yuuma balas tersenyum.

Gakuhou tak pernah sekalipun membahas tentang istrinya. Yuuma kira nyonya Asano sudah meninggal makanya Yuuma tak pernah ingin mengungkitnya. Tapi ternyata beliau masih terlihat sehat dan cantik. Jangan-jangan mereka bercerai? Uurgh kasihan sekali Karma dan Gakushuu.

Sangat tak sopan apabila Yuuma menanyakan hal seprivasi itu pada wanita ini. Yuuma mengubur pertanyaannya dalam-dalam. Mungkin dia harus bertanya pada Gakuhou saja.

"...Pantas mereka betah denganmu, karena sepertinya kau orang yang baik dan membuat mereka nyaman, Isogai- _kun_."

 _Blush_

Pipi Yuuma memerah mendengar pujian itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang, Isogai- _kun_. Terima kasih telah merawat mereka."

.

.

.

"Anoo, Gakuhou- _san_." Gakuhou yang tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya menoleh sekilas kearah Yuuma.

"Ada apa Yuuma?"

"Tadi siang, Seseorang yang mengaku ibu dari Karma dan Gakushuu berkunjung kemari."

Gakuhou menghentikan pekerjaannya, dan segera meletakkan laptopnya di meja. Dia memandang lurus pada pengasuh anak-anaknya."...?"

"Beliau kemari untuk melihat keadaan Karma. Aku juga mau protes kenapa Gakuhou-san tega bercerai tanpa memperdulikan nasib putra-putra Anda?" Yuuma nyaris menangis saat mengatakan itu, matanya berkaca-kaca.

Gakuhou terhenyak."Dia serius kemari?"

"Iya! Dia wanita yang sangat cantik dan anggun, sangat mirip dengan Karma." Suara Yuuma naik satu nada namun masih bergetar menahan tangis.

"Yuuma, kau harus tahu sesuatu."

"Eh? Apa itu Gakuhou- _san_?"

"Istriku sudah meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu." Raut Gakuhou menjadi serius.

Eh?

"Gyaaaaa! Lalu dengan siapa aku berbicara tadi!" si raven berteriak histeris, mendadak ia merinding sekujur tubuh.

"Bagaimana penampilan istriku apa dia masih cantik?" goda Gakuhou, pada pemuda raven itu.

"Be-beliau sangat cantik. Berarti anda tidak bercerai?"

Gakuhou menggelengkan kepalanya."Tidak, kami tidak bercerai, sama sekali tidak. Dia meninggal karena sakit. Kau pikir aku setega itu?"

Yuuma menghela nafas lega. Syukurlah. Tapi kenapa tadi siang...aaaaa dia tak ingin mengingatnya." _Anoo_ , Gakuhou- _san_ , ta-tadi kenapa istri Anda berkata kalau Anda sudah memiliki istri muda? Apa Anda sudah menikah secara diam-diam?"

Tawa Gakuhou meledak, tanpa sadar waktu kalau ini sudah malam dan anak-anaknya tengah tertidur pulas."Kau cemburu?"

"Te-entu tidak!" balas Yuuma cepat, sedikit memalingkan kepalanya.

"Haaah, kebetulan hari Senin kemarin setelah pulang bekerja, karena waktu masih sore aku menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjunginya. Dan aku berkata aku sudah menemukan calon penggantinya. Jadi apa istriku setuju kalau aku menikah lagi?" Tawa maskulin sang pemilik rumah belum sepenuhnya berhenti.

"Sepertinya beliau tidak keberatan. Jadi Anda akan segera menikah lagi?"

"Hmmm, bagaimana menurutmu? Aku baru mengenalnya dua-tiga bulan yang lalu tapi aku sangat tertarik padanya. Apa kau berpikir dia akan menerimaku?"

"Saya rasa tidak ada salahnya mencoba, Tuan." Yuuma tanpa sadar tersenyum manis.

"Mungkin aku memerlukan waktu untuk lebih dekat dengannya."

.

.

.

 **To be Continue (maybe)**

Lohalooo saya kembali membawa keluarga bahagia Asano /plak

Maaf baru nongol, saya kemarin sedang disadoin tugas /plak

Dan baru ini saya bisa update xD

Semoga suka, maaf belum bisa balas review :"

Silahkan berkunjung kembali~

 **Salam rindu,**

 **Narin**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yuuma-nanny**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Disclamer: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Yuusei Matsui, dan cerita absurd ini milik saya~**

 **Cast:** **Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakuhou, Akabane Karma, Isogai Yuuma.**

 **Sibling!Gakushuu & Karma.**

 **Warning: aneh, ooc, ooc, ooc, ooc, bahasa non baku, tidak sesuai EYD, lebay, miss typo, dll.**

 **NB: keterangan umur.**

 **Gakuhou: 32 tahun**

 **Yuuma: 20 tahun**

 **Gakushuu: 7 tahun**

 **Karma: 5 tahun**

 **Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

 **Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

 **Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

 **Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

 **Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

 **Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yuuma! Ayo Yuuma cepaat!" tangan mungil bocah atraktif menarik tangan kirinya.

"Iya, iya. Jangan ditarik-tarik Karma."

"Dedek Karma!" si kepala merah dan raven menoleh kompak pada kepala oren kecil.

"Chuu!" Karma berlari penuh semangat kearah sang kakak.

Yuuma menghela nafas melihat adegan selanjutnya. Si Asano paling bontot ditarik-tarik sang kakak untuk dimasukkan kedalam troli.

"Papa! Masukin Karma kesini!" rengek Gakushuu."Biar dedek nggak kecapekan."

Sang ayah melirik putra bungsunya."Karma-kun mau naik ini?" si kepala merah mengangguk semangat.

Gakuhou menghela nafas."Ingat Shuu-kun, jaga adikmu."

"Iya Papa."

.

.

.

Karma duduk manis di dalam troli kecil, sang kakak mendorong dibelakang. Untuk saat ini dua setan kecil itu tenang dan akur, Yuuma jadi adem. Biasanya kalau ke supermarket pasti ada ada saja tingkah dua setan kecil itu.

"Shuu, Karu harus makan brokoli ya. Lihat brokolinya terlihat sangat enak!" Yuuma memamerkan dua tangkup brokoli hijau segar.

"Tidak enaak!"

Yuuma menghela nafas, dia tetap memasukkan brokoli kedalam troli miliknya.

"Yuuma, Karma nggak mau brokoli!"

"Iya, aku juga tidak suka brokoli, nanti brokolinya bisa tumbuh didalam perut!" Gakushuu menimpali ucapan adiknya.

"Eh? Siapa yang bilang seperti itu?"

Kedua bocah itu saling berpandangan, lalu mengangguk."Papa yang bilang!" jawab mereka kompak.

Yuuma melirik duda ganteng yang lagi senyum ganteng diantara rak jeruk dan apel."Gakuhou-san anda tidak boleh mengatakan hal itu." Desah Yuuma jengkel, dengan suara pelan.

"Yuuma mau stlobeli buat _cake_!" si bungsu menunjuk-nunjuk kearah pak-pak kecil buah merah berbintik itu. Si pengasuh sedikit banyak bersyukur karena Karma Cuma bisa nunjuk nggak lari-larian kesana kemari. Ingatkan dia untuk membeli satu bungkus snack bonus untuk Gakushuu.

"Karu mau _cake_?"

Si kepala merah mengangguk semangat." _Cake_ stlobeli tingkat 3!" bilangnya tiga tapi jarinya lima, mungkin Karma lupa.

"Aku juga mau," celetuk Gakushuu."Tapi pake buah berry."

"Shuu, mau berry!"

"Nggak boleh, ini buat kue." Gakushuu nggak jadi menaruh kotak-kotak berrynya di troli yang ditumpangi Karma."Yuuma titip," si pengasuh hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Kalian mau sayur apalagi?" Tanya Yuuma, kedua kakak beradik itu Cuma menggeleng. Yah seharusnya dia tau, kedua setan kecil kepunyaan Yang Mulia Gakuhou ini tidak ada yang suka sayur. Tapi tenang Yuuma selalu berinovasi agar kebutuhan majikan kecilnya selalu terpenuhi.

"Bagaimana dengan paprika? Atau pak choi? Sawi, wortel, kol ungu, bit, lobak." Dan semua sayur itu masuk kedalam troli."Hampir lupa, ubi~" si pucuk berbinar, uuh~ ubi-ubi ini terlihat berkelas.

" _Iyada_!" sahut Karma dan Gakushuu kompak.

"Ok, ayo kita pindah tempat." Setelah mengecek keperluan buah dan sayur yang dirasa cukup mereka pindah ke bagian ikan, daging dan telur.

"Yuuma! Itu apa?" Karma menunjuk antusias pada ikan besar yang ada di akuarium.

"Itu ikan dedek Karma." Jawab Gakushuu.

"Woooh Ikan! _Tako-sensei_ mau ikan!"

"Itu ikan buat dimakan Karma." Yuuma _facepalm_ , dan kembali memasukkan satu pack telur ke dalam troli.

Mendadak Karma berhenti berceloteh. Mata _mercury_ nya menatap lekat pada mahkluk berkaki delapan diantara serutan es berhias lemon.

"Ta.. _tako-sensei_."mata bulat itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

Gakushuu melihat kearah sang adik."Yuuma, Karma mau nangis lagi~"

Si raven yang asyik milih daging menepuk jidatnya, tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Shuu, kan sudah aku bilang jangan ajak Karu kesini." Setelah memilih dan memilah beberapa daging, Yuuma bergegas menghampiri keduanya.

Karma mencicit kecil tentang mama papa _Tako-sensei_ , atau pelukan hangat untuk _Tako-sensei_. Bibir kecilnya mengerucut lucu, disaat biasa Yuuma mungkin akan gemas.

"Karu," Yuuma berjongkok dan menengadah."Yuuma dengar ada pahlawan super yang bersembunyi didalam kotak sereal~"

Mata _mercury_ itu berbinar meski sedikit basah, Yuuma menyeringai kecil. Huuft untung dia sering menemani si kecil Karma menonton acara favoritnya."Apa mobilnya juga di kotak sereal?" Yuuma mengangguk, senyum persuasinya belum hilang.

"Shuu dengal kan? Ayo kesana!" sang kakak menghela nafas.

.

.

.

Akhirnya sesi belanja mingguan selesai sudah. Bisa dibilang tak terlalu heboh karena Karma Cuma anteng di troli. Nggak kayak biasanya lari-lari, minta gendong papanya, ngrusuhin mbak-mbak SPG, mau nyicip semua sampel yang ada di display. Untung bocahnya unyu, terus papanya ganteng, terus kakaknya _cool_ , udah semuanya maklum, eh.

"Tak biasanya belanja kalian cepat." Ujar Gakuhou sambil menyetir.

Yuuma tertawa canggung."Ntahlah Gakuhou-san." Sambil membenarkan letak duduk Gakushuu. Ah, sepertinya sang kakak kelelahan sampai ketiduran di mobil. Biasanya Karma juga tidur di mobil tapi mainan barunya lebih asyik.

.

.

.

Gakushuu masih tertidur lelap bahkan saat sudah sampai di rumah. Karma juga ikut tertidur ditengah perjalanan. Dan berakhir dengan Yuuma menggendong Karma dan Gakuhou menggendong Gakushuu. Gakuhou rasa ini momen yang paling indah. Sayang dia hanya sekali menikmati moment ini dengan mendiang sang istri sebelum jatuh sakit.

"Yuuma."

"Ya, Gakuhou-san?" Yuuma menoleh sebentar sebelum membenarkan letak bantal Karma.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu, setelah kau selesai mengurusi mereka berdua. Datanglah ke ruang bacaku, oh jangan lupa _the earl grey_."

"Baik, segera Gakuhou-san." Gakuhou mengangguk kecil sebelum pergi.

.

.

.

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

"Permisi, Gakuhou-san."

"Masuklah Yuuma."

Sang babysitter merangkap PRT berjalan pelan menuju tempat duduk sang majikan. Kenapa auranya berat sekali? Apa Yuuma akan dipecat? Tapi kenapa? Seingatnya dia tidak melakukan hal buruk, sehingga menciderai kepercayaan tuannya ini. Anak-anaknya pun lengket pada Yuuma terutama Gakushuu, yang jutek-jutek minta diperhatiin.

Setelah mendaratkan cangkir dan snack kecil dengan selamat diatas meja mungil disamping sofa single yang kini diduduki oleh Gakuhou, Yuuma menghela nafas kecil. Untung tangannya tidak bergetar gara-gara pikirannya yang macam-macam. Si raven menunduk.

"Duduklah Yuuma, buatlah dirimu nyaman."

"Baik, Gakuhou-san." Yuuma mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa panjang yang berhadapan dengan pemilik rumah.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu. Kau tidak keberatan mendengarkannya bukan?"

Yuuma reflek menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tersenyum kecil."Bagaimana menurutmu jika aku mulai terang-terangan mendekati orang yang aku kagumi?"

O-oh, jadi ini sesi curhat? Yuuma cengo. Tapi dia harus professional karena dia sudah menyetujuinya tadi.

"Eum, sebelumnya saya merasa tak pantas untuk memberi saran Gakuhou-san mengingat saya belum pernah mengalaminya." Yuuma menunduk kecil, tuh kan dia jadi malu sendiri. Yuuma mah sejak masa pubertas hingga sekarang boro-boro mikir cinta. Dia hanya menaruh keluarganya pada skala prioritas utama. Jika dia memiliki kekasih maka waktu kerjanya pasti juga akan dibagi untuk jalan-jalan dengan kekasihnya. Dan itu terhitung pemborosan.

Tanpa Yuuma sadari Gakuhou tersenyum penuh makna."Katakan pendapatmu secara rasional saja, Yuuma. Aku tak perlu pendapat pakar cinta."

Si raven mendongak, sedikit menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal."Kalau menurut saya, mungkin dekati orang itu dengan pelan Gakuhou-san, agar orang itu tidak kaget mungkin." Jawabnya ragu.

"Baiklah jika itu menurutmu."

E-eh?

"Ada hal lain lagi yang membuatku bimbang sebenarnya."

"Apa itu Gakuhou-san?"

Gakuhou menarik cangkir tehnya dan menyesap minuman hangat beraroma khas itu. Bermaksud memberi jeda klasikal."Bagaimana caraku menjelaskan pada anak-anak jika aku ingin menikahi seorang lelaki."

 **Ohok!**

Yuuma tak tahu harus merespon bagaimana.

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam Yuuma. Aku bukan seorang pecinta sesama jenis. Aku yakin hanya merasakannya pada sosok itu seorang."

Si raven membuang nafas lega.

"Dan juga aku menghormati mendiang istriku. Karena hanya dia satu-satunya wanita untukku dan tak ada wanita lain. Jadi menurutku mencari pendamping hidup laki-laki bukan masalah, bagaimana menurutmu Yuuma?"

Boleh Yuuma nangis? Dia antara terharu dan pengen nabok majikannya. Kesetiaan pada sang istri patut diapresiasi, tapi seksualitasnya jadi belok perlu dibenahi.

"Saya tidak bisa memberi saran apa-apa Gakuhou-san. Hanya saja jika hal tersebut dapat mengurangi rasa kesepian anda, saya rasa tidak ada salahnya."

"Aku suka jawabanmu."

Yuuma tersenyum malu.

"Tapi bagaimana cara menjelaskannya pada Gakushuu dan Karma?"

"Seiring berjalannya waktu atau intensitas kedekatan calon anda dengan anak-anak dapat berpengaruh Gakuhou-san."

Gakuhou mengangguk. Yuuma jadi penasaran siapa orangnya. Perasaan selama dia bekerja disini, tuannya ini tidak pernah membawa orang atau pemuda untuk singgah kemari.

"Baiklah, istirahatlah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian mistis yang dialami oleh Yuuma, membuat si _babysitter_ makin sayang dengan anak asuhnya. Ingat dengan anak asuhnya, bukan dengan bapaknya, catat itu. Yuuma masih terlalu muda untuk memikirkan kebahagiaan si duda muda. Lagipula usia mereka terpaut lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Yuuma belum siap mental mengurus anak, belum siap mengurus suami aaaa dia belum siap melayani si duda ganteng berkantong tebal.

Ya Tuhan! Kenapa pikirannya melayang jauh. Lagipula Gakuhou sepertinya sudah mendapat calon yang ia harapkan. Mungkin sebentar lagi Yuuma akan didepak dari rumah ini. Dan tidak bisa mengurus dua setan kecil. Mata Yuuma terasa panas, apa yang kau pikirkan Yuuma?!

Ok fokus Yuuma. Hari ini dia harus menyiapkan banyak hal. Karena Karma dan Gakushuu minta dibuatkan cake special tingkat tiga. Katanya sih untuk merayakan setengah tahun Yuuma jadi babysitter mereka. Tapi kok yang repot malah Yuuma, dasar.

Siapkan bahan-bahan dan mulai memasak.

"Yuuma! Yuuma!" si kecil Karma berlari memasuki dapur setelah berganti pakaian.

"Hm?"

"Apa _cake_ nya sudah jadi?"

"Belum Karma, aku baru saja mau membuatnya."

"Karma mau bantu!"

"Baiklah." Yuuma tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

" _Tadaima_." Suara kecil yang terdengar lelah. Ah pasti itu Gakushuu.

" _Okaeri_ Shuu!" Karma yang kala itu sedang menonton TV melesat ke depan. Yuuma mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hiro- _nii_!"

"Yo Karma, kau sudah tidak cadel lagi sekarang~"

Eh suara siapa itu?

" _Ojamashimasu_ ~ mana pengasuhmu?"

"Yuuma!"

" _Hai_ , aku datang Karma."

Yuuma berhadapan dengan pemuda yang kira-kira satu umur dengannya. Berambut jingga terang dengan aksen jingga gelap dibagian depan, tak lupa poni belah tengah.

"Kau pasti pengasuh Gakushuu dan Karma. Perkenalkan aku Maehara Hiroto." Maehara tersenyum lebar sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Isogai Yuuma, salam kenal Maehara-san."

"Jangan beri aku aksen "san" aku tidak jauh lebih tua darimu, Maehara saja, ok?"

Si raven mengangguk dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Yuuma aku lelah." Gakushuu menatapnya dengan mata sayu.

Sang _babysitter_ tersenyum maklum."Kau boleh tidur siang setelah mencuci kaki dan tanganmu, Gakushuu. Ayo aku antar."

"Biarkan aku saja Isogai, kau temani saja Karma."

Yuuma sedikit kaget saat tiba-tiba Gakushuu sudah berada digendongan orang yang bernama Maehara Hiroto tersebut. Dalam hati kecilnya Yuuma merasa sedikit kesal, jarang-jarangkan Gakushuu menjadi manja didepannya.

"Karma, tidur siang juga ya." Pinta Yuuma pada Karma.

"Oke!"

Siapa sebenarnya Maehara Hiroto ini? Jangan-jangan dia seperti ibu dari Karma dan Gakushuu kemarin? Mendadak bulu roma Yuuma berdiri. Tidak-tidak, jangan pikirkan itu lagi. Atau jangan-jangan dia orang yang dibicarakan Gakuhou pada sore itu di ruang baca?

Orang yang menjadi calon Gakuhou, pemuda yang akan mendampingi Gakuhou. Ke-kenapa dadanya sesak.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

Narin: Haaaiii saya update, dan makin kesini makin gaje, maafkan saya. Dan perkenalkan mantan asisten saya yg balik lagi jadi asisten saya B!

B: salam kenal, semoga Bakauthor tidak merusuh di FAKI. Terima kasih bagi yg sudah mensupport bakauthor. Semoga FF yg ini bisa kelar.

Narin: Yosh! Saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yg sudah mereview yg tidak bisa saya sebutkan satu-satu. Review lagi yaaa~ see ya next chapter~

 **Sign,**

 **Narin & B**


End file.
